


Destruction

by EverythinggStayss



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Destruction, Gen, Grief, Oneshot, breakdowns, obviously, poetic-ish, seriously destruction that's the story ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythinggStayss/pseuds/EverythinggStayss
Summary: They said she would be the end of the world.And they were right.





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I wrote this a while ago. 
> 
> My FanFiction account (yeah I still have one of those) is EverythingStays

From the moment she was born, they said she would become the portal, free trigon, and bring about the end of the world.

And time came to pass as time does, speeding and slowing yet eternally unchanging, and she became the gem. She became death itself, and from her emerged her father, who laid waste to the earth.

She became the portal. She freed trigon.

But she saved the earth. She did not bring the end as promised. She reclaimed her life and her soul, banished her father, and returned the world to its old glory.

And now.

Now.

Now she sat on the cracked pavement, oblivious to the rubble raining down, covering her cloak in heavy dust and ash. She could hear screams, and she smelt as the air was clogged with smoke, thick and black.

And she didn't care.

Because in her arms, like a ragdoll, lay his body.

She clutched it, desperately, angrily, pathetically, letting his blood seep through her cloak and stain her hands.

She was silent, but her face was twisted by agony, tears burning down her cheeks, her eyes dull and unseeing.

It couldn't be real.

Her teammate.

Her friend.

Her... Beast Boy.

A demented, bloody wound ripped apart his smiling green face, his last laugh preserved morbidly.

They had been fighting... It didn't matter who. But Beast Boy had morphed into a ram, and collided with their opponent, bashing them into the wall of building, and knocking them out. He had stood up, dusting himself off, pleased to have put an end to the monster who had been causing them so much trouble.

But he didn't see the building crack.

Crumble.

Fall.

Neither did she.

They couldn't stop it. It happened in an instant, and at the same time it was a millennium in slow motion.

She watched as he was struck.

She watched as he died.

All her emotions, all her feelings, smothered constantly under the rug of her control, burst out like a volcano.

Her powers ripped through the city, snapping power lines, shattering windows, ripping the very ground apart until it was nothing but fire and dust. And the same fate was met for the next city. And the next.

She unleashed it all.

From the moment she was born they said she would be the end of the world.

And they were right.


End file.
